Beneath the Shadows
by Dance of Death
Summary: To change ones heart takes an immense amount of stregth, to alter ones feelings takes one look from your eyes. To save ones life, takes a single breath. But who knew that? SasuNaru -


The Light Beneath The Shadows

**Uhm..I think this will be an actualy...long story. Bare with me, I've only written this chapter to see if it's liked. If I get a nice amount of feed back, I'll continue, because i don't really want to continue an already lost cause. Any way, this is a SasuNaru, it was going to be an ItaNaru, but the characters in the plot fit Sasuke and Naruto better then Itachi and Naruto.**

Sasuke, as you see him in the end of this chapter, will not always be this nice. Infact, hes going to be a total asshole. Which is the reason for this story. Inwhich both characters create a bond in where they change for the better, yada yada yada, Sasuke is nice yada. Any way, I hope if you read this chapter you'll continue on with me. Please, I think this is really poorly writting but I was eager to get it up. Expect better chapters in the future.

I do not own anything but the plot.

_There once was a man  
Who said he'd never change. _

---

CHAPTER 1

The music thrummed none stop, blaring through the open black glass doors. Bodies movie together in vigorous beats. Hearts beating in uneven rhythms as bodies of men and women rocked up against each other gasps of air and breaths leaving the swollen parted lips of spontaneous dancers.

It was already in the late hours of the night, but no matter, nobody began to tire. Whether it was a mix of alcohol or adrenalin, it was working. Lips mashed together, saliva mixing in a swirl of extremely sexually active teenagers. How they got in no body knew.

A certain blue eyed blond stood in the middle of the dance floor, his body moving vigorously with the beat, his eyes half lidded, hips grinding against another semi good looking male.

Petal pink lips parted as he brought deeps breaths of hot sweat filled air into his lungs, his arms wrapped around the brown hair male. The other male had one arm around his hip, the other holding a green drink with a small umbrella hanging out of it.

When his lungs felt to tight, he took a swig of the drink, chugging back alcohol with unknown names he had never heard before, and colours he had never seen before. Tonight was a night to party.

Seventeen year old Naruto was one of the best-looking guys in the clubs, although probably one of the youngest. His best friend –Kiba- danced next to him with a pretty girl, he himself also seventeen. How they got in was unknown, but they didn't care it was just another party to them. Or so Naruto thought.

Pail fingers begin to trail up a neon orange shirt, much to Naruto's displeasure. He wasn't here for sexual needs; he was here to get drunk and dance. To just waist the night away. Lips pressed to his neck leaving painful bite marks and dark bruises.

Nails scrapped over a tan, lean stomach, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Pushing away slightly, Naruto groaned, he didn't like this sort of dancing. Sure, he liked grinding against another, but not when it got to intimate or rough.

His hands pressed against the now drooling mans shoulders, attempting to push the heated body from his. He whined in displeasure, pushing with a little strength. He parted his dry lips to yell something over the music to the other man.

"Get off…I…uh…need to go get a drink…" His voice was cores, as he attempted to yell over the music.

The older man either didn't hear him, or ignored him, pulling Naruto towards him slightly rougher then before. His fingers pushed harder against Naruto's stomach and chest, but as Naruto jerked the man gasped.

Turning his left side towards him the green drink he had been holding tumbled from his fingers spilling over Naruto's neon shirt. The blond gapped, his eyes wide.

"Uh-oh…best we take it off now" The man smirked, acting slightly drunk.

His fingers curled beneath the damp shirt, pulling it up roughly, both of his hands yanked at the shirt until a tearing sound was heard the shirt splitting at the side. Naruto's eyes doubled in size, his shoulders seizing up.

His fingers clamped into a fist as his arms swung up slamming the guy in the face. He turned of his heal to see Kiba staring at him with a huge smirk. Pushing past his friend he stormed off, Kiba following behind, after he got the girls number of course.

Seven high fives, eight bears, two hard liquor drinks, and 1 kiss from a girl on the cheek later, Naruto stood by the bar laughing his ass off. He had taken his top off, giving the beautiful sight of a tanned, chiselled chest, and a toned flat stomach to the whole dance floor.

Another high five came his way from Kiba, a goofy smile spread over the two boys faces.

"You fucking showed him, if you had only seen his face!" Kiba barked with laughter, both boys playing around.

More drinks came their way, their head spinning with the blur of alcohol, body rocking side by side to the music lightly.

"Ahaha! I should have beat the shit out of the little fucker!" Naruto chimed as he picked up an oddly looking familiar drink.

He swivelled the green drink with the umbrella, threw the object onto the bar counter, and swigged back the drink.

"Hey man, where those drinks come from?" Kiba asked, eyeing the curiously.

Naruto smirked, grabbing the other drink and pulling it to his bare chest.

"Mine" He said protectively "Some one bought them for me" By now Naruto's speech began to slur, his eyes fogging up oddly.

He chugged the other drink after ridding it of the umbrella, a drop of the green liquor rolled down his chin as he roughly smudged it away with the back of his hand.

Tumbling out to the middle of the dance floor, he fell, but stood up once again. Walking with a stumble, Naruto's eyes began to blur. Falling he gasped when he was caught in some ones arms. Lost with in the crowd of dancing people, he paid no head to the fact that Kiba was now gone.

Looking up, an older man stood with a reassuring smile. He had dark brown hair, with a strip of blond through the front of it. He had small lips, but very large dark green eyes, surrounded by thick lashes.

He had an odd sort beauty this man did, his skin wasn't pail, but it wasn't as tanned as Naruto's. With a drunken smile, Naruto blushed at the man. His clouded blue eyes looking away.

"Hey… want me to take you outside to get some air?"

The man had an off accent, not thick but it was no doubt there. No matter how hard Naruto thought he couldn't place it. It was like an odd mix of British and Spanish, which left him clueless.

"Y-yeah…"

Talking became almost impossible in Naruto's head, his whole body felt like jell-O. But as he began to walk his limbs felt heavier by the second. His eyes dropped to half lid, his breathing slowing down.

It was almost as if everything were in slow motion, feeling extremely breathless, Naruto's fingers wrapped around the odd looking mans shoulders. He pulled small breaths of air through his chapped lips as they walked through the opened doors.

He didn't notice the mans arm wrap around his waist, beginning to pull him to the side of the building. As if under a trance, he followed with a dead look in his eyes, nothing bothering him at that moment.

Goose bumps rose over his skin as he finally began to comprehend how cold it was outside. Icy, late fall air breezed over tan skin, leaving shivers in its wake. Naruto felt his nose and finger tips going cold, shutting his eyes he took a deep breath pulling his arms into himself.

Opening his eyes, he noticed he was standing at the side of the dance building in front of a dark ally. Squinting his already half lidded eyes, he attempted to see into the darkness, after useless attempts due to the fact his eyes were blurred and his head was fogged Naruto slowly turned to the weird man.

"W-what are we doing...here?"

Moments after he spoke, four other men immerged from the darkness. Two of the men were extremely well built. Thick arms, broad shoulders, large chest, they were obviously strong. One man was short, and slightly chubby, but his arms made up for that. And the last man was tall, and extremely thine, with a lanky sort of build. He looked very familiar.

Naruto's eyes darted to the man who was holding him up, the man who had taken him out here. He brought in a breath of air, trying to understand the reasons he had been taken out here. When the man looked at him coldly, Naruto was confused.

Attempting to pull away, he was roughly shoved into the three other men. A scent filled his nostrils as his hands landed on the shoulders of the third man and immediately he knew who it was.

The man he had danced with earlier.

A sudden wave of dizziness lapped over him. Closing his eyes, he stumbled over himself, falling to his knees. One of the men who were built grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into the darkness. The four others followed.

He was thrown to the ground, his head smacking off the pavement in a sickening crack. His mouth hung open as he was pulled back up in an bone crushing grip, then slammed against the brick wall.

Warmth rolled down the back of his neck in a thick heat, a metallic scent floating through the air. Vicious punches were thrown, and numerous kicks to his stomach. Hunching over, Naruto breathed in deeply.

His throat tighten as his eyes pricked, tears willing themselves to fall.

"You want to hit me again?"

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up towards the man in front of him. It was the man he had danced with earlier.

"Go on, if you can ever get up when we're finished with you, I'll let you try and hit me again"

Shutting his eyes, Naruto pushed himself from the ground launching himself at the man. He gasped when darkness surrounded his eyes, tumbling to the floor. Shutting his eyes tightly, he groaned from the seething head ache he had.

He opened his eyes when some one probed at his back, the world spinning in circles of which way he didn't know.

"So, you did drink the drinks I sent you after all"

His voice was cocky, and full of pride. He was enjoying this. Naruto felt a swift kick to his stomach, arching over onto his hands and knees his lips parted blood spilling from in-between them.

His eyes lashes fluttered as his eyes closed, the drugs finally fully setting in. He then fell into darkness pain following behind.

* * *

Fingers touched tan cheeks, tracing the three scars on each side. They travelled down cut and bruised arms, over a bare bruised stomach, looking over every wound. One hand rose to petal pink lips, now covered in a dry metallic substance.

A sigh breezed out pail lips as lips closed over dark eyes, as they opened there was an odd glint.

"I guess that's it for eating tonight...but if I took him with me..."

A hum was heard from the man who was kneeling as his hands reached under the boys neck and knees. Standing, he glared at the younger blond.

"I've gotten to soft."

Taking a step back he pressed his back to the brick wall covered in thick black shadows, vanishing.


End file.
